


Kagerou Days

by BloodySilverKitsune



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Based on a song, Character Mentions, How many times will Kudo die?, I tried to make non-shiping?, Not sure how well i did with that, Repeating Death, might need more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySilverKitsune/pseuds/BloodySilverKitsune
Summary: A twist of bad luck, and Kaito finds himself watching the famous detective; Kudo Shinichi dying repetitively. Maybe its a fated script he cant change? Or maybe he isn't trying hard enough to prevent them... Based on the song; Kagerou Days.(sorry for bad description fml)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OkamiKimz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiKimz/gifts).



> Apparently i like my Angst too much I: Also, if they appear as out of character, sorry cc':

It was the day Kaito was going to hold a heist. Tonight, he was going to steal the Neelanjali Ruby. It was being imported to Japan from India.

Though the Teen was currently lying in bed. The thing he hated about today was it was summer, but at least the night should be cooler than the day. He stared up at the ceiling, and using his left hand to search for his phone on the bed stand. Finding it, he brought it over to his face, checking the time.

August 12th 12:07pm

He blinked owlishly at it, yet the phone slipped through his grasp and smacked him in the face. Groaning, he removed the phone off his face and sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he swung his legs off the bed to sit up more. He yawned and stretched his body out a bit before pushing himself off the bed, stumbling to his feet and almost face planting the ground.

He has so much time to kill before he does the heist at 9'oclock. He looked forward to it, but he needed to go over the plans of his entrance and escape... with a grin, he walked out of his room, heading towards the bathroom. After he would go and see Jii-san.

-4 hours later-

At 4:32pm Kaito was sitting with Jii and going over the layout of the building once again. The problem being with this museum was that there was no top floor, it had two storeys but that was tall as it was going to be. There was no roof for Kaito to escape onto, there for leaving him having to go out through the front door.

He was going to need to disguise himself as a member of the Kid task force by the looks of things. In all honesty, he wasn't bothered by that. The only problem he was going to have to be careful of was what the rumors are.

Word is that the famous teenage detective had once again reappeared. Kudo Shinichi. See, he could deal with Inspector Nakamori. He was a lot of fun and normally never saw the tricks coming his way, after all, Kaito kept to using a different trick each time. But Kudo was a royal pain in the ass to put it bluntly. He could see through his tactics and that was the real problem.

He needed to stay a step ahead of him if wanted to get away.   

He frowned at the lay out and while the jewel was in the middle of the museum. There was large amount of space but no doubt the place was going to be packed with the officers.

"Young Master, would you like me to pick you up to aid in the escape?" Old man Jii asked.

Kaito looked at the aged man. Tilting his head to the side he thought about it.

"Nah, it's okay Jii-san. I think I'll do it myself tonight." He smiled at the elderly man. Said elderly man was watching him for a moment.

"Very well, but please contact me if you need a quick getaway." He worried on. Kaito nodded at him.

-5 hours later-

The night was a lot cooler then it was during the day. His heist was well underway. He had easily knocked one of the members and taken his place, going the extra mile to disguise himself as not to make himself known.

Once the clock struck 9'oclock Kaito had thrown a flash bomb near the case, blinding everyone instead of the usual smoke bomb.

With a flutter of a cape, all eyes turned to where the case is standing. Once the light died down, and having to wait a few moments for their eye sight to clear, Kaitou Kid was standing on top of the case, with the Neelanjali Ruby in his hand.

"Thanks for the jewel, Inspector." He was grinning cockily at the task force.

"KAITOU KID!!" came the scream from Nakamori. Everyone erupted into a frenzy to catch the nimble thief. This time, he threw a smoke bomb to the ground, causing an explosion of smoke to confuse everyone present.

Having to act quickly, he changed back into the task force member again, joining in on running around and trying to find Kaitou Kid.

"WHERE IS KID?!"

"HAS HE GOTTEN AWAY?!"

It took so much willpower not to laugh at these people. As he ran about he caught a flash of navy blue. Kudo was standing there looking at everyone in the room. Though he had a feeling that was a lot harder because everyone was running about. But his head seemed to snap in his general direction.

'Oh shit' he thought to himself.

Kudo's eyes narrowed at him. Oh this was going to end really badly. Wasting no time, Kaito made a break for it and full on bolted towards the door. Shinichi on the other hand had known he was hiding amongst the KID Task force members, it was the only logical explanation in this case. But trying to single him out was a lot harder thanks to everyone running around. He gave himself away the moment he looked at him.

He only tagged along cause he enjoyed the challenge Kid gave him when he was Conan. After all, he had foiled him once before, who says he can't stop him once again. Calling out;

"Oi, stop where you are!" He ran after the thief.

Kaitou laughed to himself when he heard the young detective yell out that line. Why would he stop? He kept on running and slipped out the door of the museum. The fake face was starting to become irritating as he ran away from the other teenager. Pulling it off, as well as the helmet, he tossed them to side and kept going, grinning all the way.

He ended up weaving though a crowd of people, but it seemed that Kudo was determined to keep him in his sights, no matter what he tried. Cursing under his breath, he chose to try and lose him by cutting down narrow alleys and what not. This was one hell of a chase...

After about 10 minutes of non-stop running, Kaito staggered to a stop panting. Holly shit this was relentless. He was currently in the clear and fished out the Neelanjali Ruby, holding it up to the full moon. The ruby had light filtering through it, but he didn't get enough time to check if the Pandora was in it or not.

"There you are Kid!" Detective Kudo yelled at him. Geez he wasn't going to catch a break with the way this guy has been tailing him from the museum to some street a ways away. Hell, how did he even have the energy to keep chasing him around.

Spinning on his heel, he broke off into a run. A truck was coming down the road and he hoped he could get passed it to cut Kudo off. Stuffing the ruby back in his pocket, he ran onto the road, only to trip up.

'fuck fuck fuck!' He was panicking a bit. He pushed himself to his feet, but when turned to look at the truck, there was no way in hell was he going to dodge that. Maybe his luck had finally run out.

Instead, he felt someone push him out of the way.

Said someone was Kudo Shinichi.

Who just saved him but-

**BANG**

It was like everything was going in slow motion. He could only watched in muted horror as the detective threw himself into the oncoming truck. Only because he slipped up. He could only watch as the truck hit him. Sending a rich and vibrant red across the front of the truck, the road, and Kaito himself.

The truck screeched to a halt. Kudo's body was thrown a few meters ahead of the truck. Snapping out of his daze, Kaito got to his feet and ran over to detective, dropping to the ground and pulled him up.

"Oi, wake up!" Kaito knows he should keep his composure, but his mask was slipping and he hated the fact this moron threw himself in front of a fucking truck.

Getting no response, he gave the others body a quick shake. Fear was slipping through like water through a crack, but in this case, the crack was expanding from the pressure from the water.

"O-oi... You can't be... dead..." Kaito was shaking. Why? Why did he have to die?! He glanced around, but really it was only them and the truck driver who had finally gotten out and he looked modified at the scene before him. And yet, when he looked to the other side of the road, he could swear he saw himself standing over there.

Maybe the heat in the air was getting to his head? Yet the other him was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"What you see is exactly what you're gonna get." The other him said while smiling. Kaito felt his eyes widen in shock. 'wha-'. Yet the other him narrowed his eyes while still smiling at him. 'This has to be a hazed induced dream..' yet when the other him waved his hand, Kaito couldn't help it when his vision went black...

\---

Kaito jerked awake.

He took in a shuddering breath and sat up. He was staring at his hands, until he paid attention to his surroundings. Frowning, he noticed he was in his own bed. In his room... In his house... This couldn't be right. He was at that intersection and he tripped while running away and-

Grabbing his phone on the night stand, he unlocked it to check the time.

August 12th 12:07pm.

He blinked. Maybe it was just a messed up dream? He chalked it up to that. He sighed and moved his legs out of the bed, and rubbed at his face. He felt gross and sweaty, so pushing himself to his feet, he walked out of his room to the bath room. He needed to go and visit Jii-san.     

-4 hours later-

He found himself at Jii-sans at 4:32pm. The bar was a lot cooler then it was outside. Jii-san had the air-conditioner on, blasting nice cool air through the bar. He sighed from where he sat, looking over the blue prints.

He was still going to disguise himself up as a member of the task force, and leave through the front door. The rumors told that detective of the east was going to help the task force. He rubbed his forehead.

After that dream he had, he couldn't seem to bring himself to smile or be as excited as had been to do this heist. But using his poker face, he went about it seeming happy enough. They were going to use flash bombs and smoke bombs, so at least he had his entrance and escape covered. 

The elderly man had once again offered Kaito his aid if he needed a quick getaway, but Kaito had once again turned down his offer with a smile.

-5 hours later-

The night air was cooler than it was during the day, if anything it was a bit humid. Kaito had long since entered the museum, but he kept having flashes of his dream appearing before his eyes. It was throwing him off.

At least if his dream was taking the same path, he could change the outcome instead. Or he hoped he could anyway...

The heist stated without a hitch. The flash bomb went off, he appeared on top of the case, the jewel in hand and disappeared using the smoke bomb. Much like his dream, he vanished into the group of Task force members, and ran around trying to find himself.

Though it would've been a lot more fun, he just didn't seem to be feeling it. He felt tired. Crap, he was falling out of his character, but he didn't let the mask slip up.

He saw the Navy blue dressed teen once again. Standing their among the chaos as people yelled and ran about him like a tornado. Kaito couldn't help but compare Kudo to the 'eye of the storm'. He quickly glanced away, wondering if he will go after him again.

A few of the members ended up running out of the museum, he followed after them. All in a hope to cover his tracks. He grinned to himself as he got out into the night air once again. He was itching to remove his disguise as he could fell it suffocating him.

Blending into the crowed, he discarded the mask and helmet, running his fingers through his messy, sweaty hair.

"Hey, you!" Yelled someone behind him. He paused before breaking off into a sprint. He just knew it would be the young detective.

Weaving though the crowd of people, he thought about running down narrow paths and different streets in order to lose him, but the dream once again flashed in his mind. Choosing not to run down that path, he head for a construction site.

Running ahead, he could easily get there and change back to his Kaitou Kid costume before Kudo got to him. As he ran ahead, he wondered silently if that dream was even real. Mostly for the fact it felt to real.

He skited around the corner and ducked into the work site. Quickly he did his changing act he knew all too well. He stood in the middle of empty lot when he heard only one pair of footsteps. Detective Kudo paused and looked at him.

"Ha, I knew it was you." He stated. He looked around for something.

"Well, you know me well Tantei-kun." Kaito hummed. He did a sweeping motion with hands and gestured to around him. "But are you sure it was a good idea to come alone?"

Shinichi was unfazed. He already knew Kaitou Kid wouldn't hurt anyone, it was his unspoken rule that the Kid Task force knew.

"You wouldn't hurt me, so I'm fine. But I have no problem with hurting you. Hand over the Neelanjali Ruby and your sentence could be lessen." He was grinning at him. Cocky bastard.

"No can do, Meitantei." He says as he holds the ruby up to the moon. "I need to make sure it's not the jewel I'm looking for." His eyes trailed to the crane that had suspended beams hanging in the air. At least he wasn't standing under them.

Kudo on the other hand moved closer towards him. Kaito flicked his gaze from the jewel to him. It was too hard to tell if Pandora was in this one...

But while he tried to get closer to him, a gun shot was fired from somewhere. Making both teens jump and look around, only to hear something snapping and the sound of metal classing in mid air.

Kaito's gaze snapped upwards, watching as the steel beams came crashing down. After all, gravity never played a fair game. His eyes then darted to the other male, who, of course, had to be standing under them.

"Kudo!" He shouted. But even he knew his cry of warning was too late.

The moment he looked up, the heavy metal beams crashed down on him. Why didn't the idiot move? It was harsh way for anyone to die, and it would be worse if it didn't kill him.

Running over to where the beams had crashed into him, he was at a lost in what to do. He bobbed about, looking, but couldn't bring himself to touch the metal. 

"Oh my god.." He whispered, bringing his hand to his mouth. He hadn't missed the pool of blood that was slowly seeping out from under the pile or the heavy scent of iron filling the air. He gagged at it, as if the dream he had wasn't bad enough, this happened. Maybe it was another dream.

Pinching himself, and wincing at said pinch, he found that it was not a dream.

And he almost missed the other him walking past him. He turned around and faced his... doppelganger? But the other had stopped short to standing behind him. Rubbing at his eyes, he swore this guy was like a shadow. He had no colour to him, well, he did, but it was more of a faded red into the black...

The other him, just turned his head to look at him from the corner of his eye, which were once again narrowed while his smile was anything but 'happy', but mocking...

"Bet you wish you were asleep, but it's not a dream." They said.

Kaito looked away back to the fallen metal, staring at it with despair. Balling his hands into fists, he turned around to yell at his other self, but instead they gave him a shove. He felt himself falling back, but for some reason, he couldn't stop himself from falling.

Maybe...

Just maybe, this was some cruel, twisted fate that he was trapped in... Like a broken clock, ticking on the same spot, going forward, only to fall back, before trying to push on once again.

If this was fate... He didn't want any part in it. He didn't want someone to die because of him.

Kaito never felt the ground. He just fell into another inky darkness...

\---

Kaito shot forward in a panicked daze. He was panting heavily and he looked around his room in a full blown panic. He was in his room. Snatching his phone off the bed side table, the date and time stared at him.

August 12th 12:07pm

He wanted scream and throw his phone at the opposing wall. Oh gods, this was messed up. He could feel himself shake. So it wasn't a dream after all. Dear god, how he wanted it to be a nightmare. But he knew it wasn't. He was stuck on this day. How long was he going to be stuck on _this_ day?

Maybe changing things could prevent the others inevitable death...

\---

Kaito was running up a flight of stairs to get to the other side of the road. Of course Kudo was chasing him... Kaito hadn't changed out of his Kaitou Kid costume. Why? Because it didn't matter, Kudo could always single him out and go and hunt him down.

Kaito was taking the stairs two at a time, all in a hope he could lose the detective, who was as resilient as ever. He had made it to the top of the stairs, getting ready to throw himself down the walkway to get to the other flight that lead back down, only to have himself freeze up.

The other him was there. But he wasn't facing him, no he was leaning on the railing, overlooking the road underneath. He turned his head ever so slightly to look at him, a knowing smirk and his narrowed once again, turning his head towards where Kudo would be.

Instead of having the other male reaching the top of the stairs, he was in mid fall. He had tried to twist his body to avoid hitting his head on the concrete edge... But that didn't seem to help in the slightest...

Because his head smashed into the edge of the step. The sound and smell was going to haunt him forever... But not like it already was...

\---

Maybe there is an end in sight...

\---

There seems to be no end in sight.

He's tried so many different tactics. And in the end they all back fired. Hell, he's even gone as far as to retry doing some of the heists again, but only to have them end ever so differently compared to how they originally went.

He's even cancelled the heist, but run into Kudo somewhere else and have him die there instead. He had only tried after about 70 different heists, where he died shortly after, or during due to some mishap. The first time he encountered Kudo was when Kaito went to a park nearby, only to lie on his back and watch the clouds roll on past.

He had shown up with a friend of his, a girl who looked a lot like Aoko. But seeing Kudo, he paled and wouldn't look at him at all. He could feel a panic attack starting, just because he showed up. And it made sense. He's watched him die so many times.

He found it so hard to maintain his poker face when Kudo appears. Just him showing up, he knows he is going to have to see him die some other obscure way.

But much to his annoyance(horror), they had come over to him and the girl couldn't help but compare the duo. They had introduced them self as; Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran. He in turn introduce himself.

The girl- Ran- ah, Mouri, had to go and do something, so she left the two boys together. Kaito still wouldn't hold his gaze, let alone look at him still. He was trying his level best not to freak out.

Kudo had then inquired on as to why he wouldn't look at him, or really talk to him or Ran.

"Even if I told you, I would just sound crazy" Was all Kaito said.

Not even 5 minutes later, he watched Kudo die once more.

It was stupid.

Just how many times had he watched him die?

Has it been a week? A Month? A year?

He didn't keep count. But the other him did. He kept the score. Apparently it's been quite a few years? He doesn't know, but he knows he's use to watching him die. He was so emotionless to it, that it scared him.

He was use to seeing the ground being stained crimson. Use to the strong metallic smell.

But the other him had told him.

"This is _your_ last try."

He felt like he was just watching the events play out this time, following the very first loop. He couldn't forget that one, no matter how much he wished he could. He watched as he ran down the streets, weaving between buildings and down narrow alley ways, just to lose the detective.

Snapping out of his daze, there was one thing he hadn't tried yet. It was going to gamble on this one, no matter the cost. As long as it will end-

He felt himself trip onto the road, the truck coming closer. The driver not even looking at the road. Kaito got to his feet, but instead of looking at the truck, he stuffed his hand inside his jacket, spinning on his heel to face the other, running to save him.

Whipping out his card gun, he aimed at Kudo and fired, forcing the other to dodge out of the way. After all, the cards seem to embed themselves into concrete.

Kaito noticed he had prevented the others death. He smiled. Oh how bitter sweet this victory was about to be..

He felt the truck slam into him, heard the breaks squeal, and finally felt himself being tossed. All of this was in slow motion. He saw the other him, he was shocked that Kaito just allowed himself to take that hit.

Then there was Kudo. He looked so horrified.

Kaito couldn't stop the words the toppled out of his mouth-

"What you see is exactly what you're gonna get." He tossed the words back at the other version of himself. Yet while he was falling, he didn't fail to see the double of Kudo.

'Everything is just messed up, isn't it, Kudo... I hope I don't remember anything, or you get stuck in the endless repeat too...' He thought bitterly, before everything went black and numb.

***

Shinichi was sitting up, wide awake. In his hand, his phone was flipped open to the current time and date;

August 11th 9:42am

He knew it from the date. That he failed once again... And god did he hate failing. Kaitou Kid must've died again. Maybe he wouldn't be able to save the thief. He punched the mattress in frustration, he's saved people before, so why couldn't he save this one person?!

Sighing, he had to get ready. After all, today he checks out the museum just to see how Kid would go about his work. Yet he already knew. What a twisted time loop he's stumbled into. What's with him and all this weird shit anyway?     

**Author's Note:**

> ...Does this even count as Angst? Eh.  
>  Sorry not sorry cc':


End file.
